1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tire vulcanizing machine. More particularly to a hydraulic tire vulcanizing machine capable of realizing self-adaptive mold adjustment without a supporting plate.
2. Description of Background Art
A hydraulic tire vulcanizing machine is an important and main apparatus used in tire vulcanizing production having a much better accuracy than the traditional mechanical vulcanizing machine. Thus, the hydraulic tire vulcanizing machine is widely applied to the modern production of the tire vulcanization.
The structure of the hydraulic tire vulcanizing machine usually comprises pulling rods and supporting plates. Chinese patent application CN101229669A entitled pull-rod mold-locking hydraulic tire vulcanizing machine discloses a pressurized structure which is comprised of pulling rods, pressurized supporting plates and pressurized oil cylinders. The upper end of each pulling rod is fixedly connected with an upper cross beam with the lower end of each pulling rod being equipped through a lower cross beam and then fixedly connected with the pressurized supporting plate. The pressure oil cylinder is fixed at the bottom of the lower cross beam with a piston having an end which is fixedly connected with the pressurized supporting plate. A working principle of how to exert mold locking force is described as follows. The mold locking force of the pressurized oil cylinder fixed at the bottom of the lower cross beam is applied to an upper mold connected with the upper cross beam by the pressurized supporting plate and the pulling rod, which is to tightly close the upper mold and a lower mold. Therefore, the driving force of the pressurized oil cylinder with the structure as described is totally transmitted by the pressurized supporting plate.
The defects of the structure as described above mainly include first the pressurized supporting plate with the structure as described adds weight to the machine. Thus requiring improved motion synchronization of the pressurized oil cylinder and precision of the holes on the lower cross beam and the supporting plate, and increased cost for production. Second, in the structure as described, the pressurized oil cylinder was arranged between the lower cross beam and the supporting plate, which provides an inconvenience with the pressurized oil cylinders regarding maintenance and replacement, the time and cost of installation and dismounting thus reducing the efficiency for the entire tire vulcanizing process.